Midnight Moon
by salt234
Summary: Okay, PM me if it's confusing... I do not own Karate Kid, only Gabbie and Gabbie's family, and Yue and Zhang. Ratings may change


I knelt down, beneath the window, but I was still able to see Cheng. He was showing off with his Kung Fu. I turned my head and saw a bucket of foul, yucky looking water, and I picked it up and threw it at Cheng, and took off.

"Gabbie!" shouted Cheng "I'm going to kill you!"

I ran for quite a bit, before coming to a dead end. I pressed my back against the fence. Cheng came in with the others trailing behind him, and Cheng grabbed my shoulder, and forced me back into the fence.

"Your fast" said Cheng raising his hand and it came at me with blinding speed

If it hadn't been for Cheng's hand on my shoulder, I would've fallen.

"Cheng, come on, that's enough" said Liang

"No!" shouted Cheng letting go of me "You do realize what Master Li taught us?"

The guys all nodded.

"No weakness, no pain, no mercy" said Cheng "She quit because she got weakness, she's nothing!"

I quit because I realized Master Li didn't like me, and didn't want to waist time with me. So what's the use of doing his Kung Fu when the Master didn't like me? He'd usually put me up with the best students in the class, and I'd fall every time.

"Cheng, come on" insisted Liang "She's had enough."

With as much strength as I could, I flung his arm off my shoulder, and got into a fighting stance.

"Gabbie…" Liangs voice trailed off

Cheng circled around me, with a smirk.

"You haven't been attending Kung Fu for three weeks. I'm surprised that you'll remember anything" said Cheng and flung his foot towards me

I blocked it, and we fought for what seemed like ages. Actually we started off as best friends when I was six, and he was eight, but then when I quit Kung Fu, he was different and he hated me. He caught my arm, and twisted it, and bent the elbow behind me, making me cry out. He flung me to the wall, making a bunch of bins fall on top of me.

"You're a real jerk you know that right?" asked Liang's voice

"Come on, we've got Kung Fu" said Cheng

When they left, I felt the boxes being lifted off me. I saw a boy, not much older than me, he had jet black hair, which was longer then Chengs, but shorter than his ears and dark brown almond shaped eyes. He had a creamy complexion, and aside from that, he looked strong.

"I'm Yue" said the boy "Yue Kishi"

"Kishi" I said "Isn't that Japanese?"

"Yeah" said Yue "Who are you?"

"Gabbie Koontz" I said

"Isn't that American?" asked Yue smirking

"It could be, but I was born in Canada" I said "My dad's family immigrated from Poland. My mom's family immigrated from France, and all the French places"

"Polish and French" said Yue

"With the exception of Japanese" I teased him

"We're in China in case you've forgotten"

I smirked.

"You okay?" asked Yue gently touching my cheek

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said "How'd you find me?"

"I was following you guys, but damn are you fast" said Yue "I'm a bit slow"

"A bit?" I asked "Well, at least you got the boxes off me, meaning, we should probably stack them again"

I tried lifting a box.

"Oof!" I said as I stacked it on the third one "How'd you get them off me?"

"I know real Kung Fu" said Yue grabbing a box from me "And you shouldn't be lifting them, too heavy for you"

"Real Kung Fu?" I asked in surprise "Where are you learning?"

"The great wall" said Yue "I have a master. Master Jin"

"I've heard of him" I said "The greatest master of all times. Is he really that good?"

"Yes, the best!" said Yue "Every time is something new! But usually he leaves me so I could practice on my own, and I'm one of his best students. The other one, Zhang isn't here right now, he's in Hong Kong visiting his family, and you should come check it out sometime with me"

"I'd love too" I said "Thanks"

Yue was quiet for a minute.

"Why are those kids bothering you?" asked Yue

"It's because I quit Kung Fu three weeks ago, and they've been on my case since. Sometimes I think it is Master Li that sends them after me" I said

Yue nodded.

"Did you say Li? Master Li?" asked Yue

"Yeah, why?"

"My Master's Master taught Master Li, but Li turned evil and decided Kung Fu should be about beating up enemies than making peace with them. When My master tried to reason him, Li just laughed in his face" said Yue darkly "I can walk you home?"

"Thanks" I said "So Yue, tell me about yourself"

"I already told you I like Kung Fu" said Yue "What more do you need?"

"Well, it seemed that you appeared out of no where" I said "How old are you? What music do you like? What's your family like? So on"

"Okay, number one… I'm 16, number two, I like almost anything I get my hands on… Number three, I've got a mom, dad, they're divorced though, a younger sister" said Yue  
>"What's her name?" I asked<p>

"Sakura Kishi" said Yue "My parents are original, they named me after Moon in English and Cherry Blossom in English for my sister"

"Cool"

"How about you?"

"I've got a sister who's 23, twin sisters whom are both 12, and a brother who's 15, and then there's me" I said

"The youngest?" asked Yue

"Yeah" I said

"How about music?"

"Pop, Rock, Hip Hop" I said

"Bands?"

"Beatles, Beach Boys, Jersy Boys, Lady Gaga, Charice, Ron Ng" I said "And Glee"

He grinned.

"What else do you like besides Kung Fu?" I asked

"Reading, writing, photography, and drawing" said Yue

"You any good at drawing?" I asked

"Not an expert but pretty good" said Yue

We came to my door, and I opened it, and found mom cooking.

"Hi Gabbie" said Mom in English "Can you pass me the spoon?"

"Sure, mom this is Yue" I said "Yue my mom"

"Hello" she said in Chinese "I'm Jane Koontz, sorry for the mess"

"It's no problem" said Yue "You should see my house, nice to meet you Mrs. Koontz"

"Please call me Jane" said Mom  
>"What are you doing?" I asked "Cooking for the prime minister?"<p>

Mom grinned.

"Actually almost, most of our family from Canada is coming to China for a reunion. And I'm inviting friends over as well, you can invite friends too" said Mom

"China meets Canada" I said "I like it"

"I like it too," said Mom

Yue and I went to the living room.

"What are all these trophy's for?" Yue asked as he examined them

"The trophy shelf, my brother and I are very athletic, and won trophies for track, baseball, football, and so on" I said

"Good that you are a fast runner" said Yue with a smile

"Hey squirt, who's your boyfriend?" asked a voice

"Yue, and this is the famous booger brother Seth" I said

"Speak English?" asked Seth

"Yes, a little" said Yue

"And he's not my boyfriend" I added "I met him today"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say" said Seth "I've got football practice, gotta run bye"

He darted out of the house.

"Your family gets very busy" said Yue

"Most of the time we are pretty mellow"

"Most of the time?" asked Yue

I grinned. Yue checked his watch.

"I have to go" said Yue

"I'll see you later?" I asked

"Yes" said Yue "You can be sure of that"

"Oh, do you want to come to the China meets Canada reunion?" I asked with a smile

"Yes, I'd love to" said Yue "And about this weekend, on Saturday you can come with me to Kung Fu, Master Jin wants to teach someone new, and I'm advanced"

"I think I can come"

He grinned and then left.

"You like him" said my twin sister Autmn

"As a friend" I said

"As a boyfriend" said Willow

"Ugh, I just met him" I said

The next day at school, I was walking to school, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yue!" I gasped out "You scared me! And who are you?"

Yue was with someone.

"Zhang" said the boy with an amused gleam in his eye

"Sorry I scared you" said Yue not sounding a bit sorry

"Save it" I said "Why are you two here?"

"Zhang and I are going to Beijing Academy" said Yue

"Following me now?" I asked

"Pretty much" said Zhang earning a punch from Yue "Ow!"  
>"Nice" I said<p>

"Hello Gabbie" said a voice that I regretted

"Hi Master Li" I said

He was standing in his gi, with his hands behind his back.

"I want to talk to you about coming back to Kung Fu at the Fighting Dragon" he said

"No" I said "No way"

"Think about it at least" said Master Li

He was being a bit too nice, and I saw Cheng come up, and I immediately stiffened.

"She's coming with me and Zhang to Kung Fu" said Yue

"And where do you learn Kung Fu?" asked Master Li

"The great wall of China" said Yue

"Who is your master?"

"Master Jin" said Zhang

"Jin?" exclaimed Master Li "That is ridiculous. He was a student with me when I learned Kung Fu. He does not know anything!"

"He knows more than you" said Yue

Master Li smirked, obviously he didn't believe this.

"Oh, and Gabbie. Your mother invited me to the reunion" said Master Li and with that, he walked away

I stood frozen, and Cheng smirked.

"She contacted my parents as well, and the others." Said Cheng

I felt as if I just stepped into a horror movie. Yue grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"It's in two months" I muttered as we ditched Cheng and walked up the stairs "I cannot believe mom's inviting them!"

"I'll be there" Yue reminded me

"Yeah, he can keep the big bad Fighting Dragons off of you" teased Zhang earning another punch from Yue "What is it, Punch Zhang day?"

"In your land it is" I said

Yue grinned, and Zhang slinked away, making us laugh. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm whipping me around. Chengs hand did that and he was standing there looking murderous.

"I'm making sure you come to Kung Fu today." Said Cheng

"She doesn't have to go to your Kung Fu!" snapped Yue

"I'm not going" I snapped "You can't make me!"

"Yes I can. I know where you live" snapped Cheng

"So do I" said Yue flashing his eyes

Cheng ignored Yue.

"I'm coming to get you tonight and you" he said pointing to Yue "Better not be there"

He went inside. I grabbed Yue's arm.

"He always gets his way" I mumbled

"You do not want to go to the Fighting Dragon, and you shouldn't have to" said Yue gently rubbing my back

It turned out, that Yue was in 3 of my classes, and Zhang was in 2 of them. I raced as fast as I could home, and thundered up the stairs. At five, I heard a knock on the door.

"Cheng!" said Mom's voice in surprise "I haven't seen you in awhile"

I opened my door a crack to hear their conversation.

"Is Gabbie here?" asked Cheng

"Oh yes, she's up in her room. Why?"

"She and I were talking at school. She told me she's thinking of taking classes at the Fighting Dragon again" said Cheng "I'm here to help her get ready"

"You are such a nice boy. Go on upstairs"

"Thank you Jane" said Cheng

I closed the door quietly, and I sat at my chair turning on the computer. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't say anything. Cheng opened the door, stepped in my room and closed the door. Cheng was wearing his Gi, and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're coming" said Cheng

"No I'm not"

"Too bad"

"I'm not going!"

Cheng opened my closet, and the hangers are all colour organized, and he easily found my Gi at the end of my closet. He handed it to me, but I wouldn't take it. Mom opened the door.

"Kids, I'm going out, and your sisters are coming with me, Seth should be back in about two hours with your dad" said Mom

"Alright" said Cheng with a nod

"Can't you stay?" I asked

"No, I'm sorry Honey" said Mom "Have fun at Fighting Dragon"

"Tons of fun" added Willow with a grin and left shutting my door

I heard the door slam shut downstairs, and a car pull out of the drive way. Cheng was suddenly inches away from me. I could feel his breath on me as he spoke.

"You're coming with me" said Cheng

"No I am not," I said putting my hands on his chest to shove him away but he wouldn't budge

He ran his hands up my arms, and closed around them gently, forcing me up.

"Stubborn little girl"

"I may be the shortest in the grade" I snapped at him "But that does not give you the right to shove me around!"

"You're the one who tried to shove me away moments ago" said Cheng with a smirk

He let go of me, and turned off the light, and shut the blind. It was completely dark in my room. I couldn't see him, or anything else.

"Try and find me" Chengs voice was right behind me

My arm shot out and flung behind me, and I hit… the air.


End file.
